Creacion de una Estrella
by 39medalla
Summary: Si uno fuera a mirar el cielo en una noche fría de invierno, verían una pequeña mancha roja escondida a través de las nubes. La mancha era una protoestrella, y a partir de esta masa de gas, se forma una nueva estrella. Así como las nubes se abrieron, la protoestrella era visible sobre Equestria por primera vez.


_**Creacion de una Estrella.**_

En ese momento, Twilight Sparkle galopaba a lo largo de las carreteras que conducen de la casa de Zecora a Ponyville. Twilight salió al bosque por sí sola, confiada de que pudiera llegar a casa, independientemente de la oscuridad y la nieve que caía. A pesar de su calido abrigo, ella no pudo evitar estremecerce por el frío, pero siguió adelante de todos modos, sabiendo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo para ella volver a Ponyville.

Sin embargo, el clima impredecible de la Selva Everfree tomó a Twilight por sorpresa. La nevada empeoro y el viento aumentó la velocidad. Antes de darse cuenta, fue golpeada de nuevo por la nieve.

Twilight: Supongo que debería haberme quedado en casa de Zecora después de todo. (Dijo Twilight, los dientess le castañeteaban). Ponyville está demasiado lejos para teletransportarme. Tal vez debería...

Un movimiento repentino llamó su atención.

Twilight: ¿Quién está ahí? (Al recordar el momento en que fue atacado por una serpiente, su cuerno brillaba con anticipación para una pelea).

Una voz suave flotaba en la noche.

Fluttershy: Soy solo yo.

Reconociendo la voz, Twilight lanzó un hechizo de luz. En la luminiscencia brillante de su cuerno, vio a Fluttershy vestido con un suéter y bufanda.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?

Fluttershy se quedó mirando la nieve que cubre el abrigo de Twilight con preocupación.

Twilight: Yo sólo venía de casa de Zecora.

Fluttershy: Te ves congelada. Puedo dejar que te quedes, si quieres.

Twilight lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

_**...**_

En la cálido casa de Fluttershy, la nieve en el abrigo de Twilight se desvaneció a medida que colgaba al lado de la chimenea.

Twilight: Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa. Me daba miedo pensar que me iba a congelar ahy a fuera. (Twilight tomó un trago apresurado de su taza, suspirando mientras el calor llenó su cuerpo). Y gracias por el chocolate caliente, también.

Fluttershy sólo sonrió en respuesta. Ella yacía en el suelo con su propia taza humeante ante ella, sin tocar. Disfrutando de la calidez de su presencia.

Twilight: Entonces, ¿está bien si paso la noche aquí?

Fluttershy: Por supuesto. Tengo un futón donde puedes dormir.

Twilight: ¿Tienes alguna manera de que yo pueda comunicarme con Spike? Estoy segura de que le gustaria saber que estoy aquí.

Fluttershy: Yo podría pedirle a uno de los pájaros de llevar la carta.

Twilight: Eso sería perfecto.

Fluttershy se levantó del suelo.

Fluttershy: Voy a buscar el futón. Hay papel, tinta y una pluma en el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

Ella subió las escaleras con un salto feliz en su paso. Twilight encontrado los útiles de escritura justo donde Fluttershy dijo que estarian. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se mojó la pluma en la botella, casi no tiene tinta en la punta. Una sacudida rápida reveló que la botella estaba vacía. Ella telequinéticamente abrió el último cajón y encontró una gran manta de lana de color violeta. Ella tranquilamente levantó la manta y debajo de esta había una botella llena de tinta. Al sacar la botella, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver algo escrito en la manta. Twilight tomo telequinéticamente la manta hacia su cara, mirando la escritura, desconcertada.

Twilight Sparkle, esas fueron las palabras delicadamente bordadas en la manta.

Una vez que ella escuchó Fluttershy bajando, Twilight empujó la manta en el cajón.

Fluttershy: Encontré el futón.

Dijo Fluttershy mientras lentamente flotó hasta el suelo con un futón enrollado y sábanas a juego y una almohada en sus cascos.

Twilight: Gracias.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente desenrollado y arreglo el futón mientras Twilight escribia la carta. Una vez terminado, Fluttershy le pidio a una paloma que llevara la carta pagandole con un poco de alpiste, ella se sentó junto a Twilight, calentándose junto al fuego.

No fue sino hasta que el chocolate había desaparecido por completo y el fuego comenzó a apagarse que Twilight hizo la pregunta que quema en su mente.

Twilight: Uh, Fluttershy... ¿Y la manta?

Fluttershy: No he traído una manta. Puedo ir a buscar una.

Twilight: No, quiero decir... la que tiene mi nombre escrito en élla.

Fluttershy se puso pálida, un hecho que era evidente incluso en la luz del fuego desapareciente.

Fluttershy: ¿Y... tu la has visto?

Twilight: Si.

Fluttershy se frotó los cascos juntamente de nerviosismo.

Fluttershy: Es un regalo para ti. La hice yo mismo.

Twilight levantó telequinéticamente la manta del cajón y la colocó encima de ella.

Twilight: Es hermosa... y tan caliente.

Fluttershy: Me alegro que te guste.

Twilight: Pero algo ahy algo que no entiendo. Mi cumpleaños no se acerca, y no hay un día festivo cerca, ¿así que para que ocasión es?

El rostro de Fluttershy se volvió tan rojo como un tomate.

Fluttershy: Bueno, la verdad es que ... estoy ena...

Twilight: ¿Qué has dicho?

Fluttershy: Soy un lesb...

Twilight: No te puedo oír.

Fluttershy: Soy un homo... (Roce de pezuña de Flutterhy se hizo más rápido, con agitación). Me gustan las... yeguas.

Twilight: Bueno, me gustan todos los ponis, pero... no lo entiendo wow, no sabía que otro pony... podia volverse de esa manera.

Fluttershy: Por lo tanto, ¿No estas loca?

Twilight se acarició contra Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Por supuesto que no estoy loca. ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?.

Twilight: SI, ¿pero lo que no entiendo es lo que tiene que ver con la manta?

Durante mucho tiempo, Fluttershy tuvo que esconder sus sentimientos, temerosa de lo que Twilight iba a decir. Ahora que tenía una pesuña en la puerta, sintió el poder para lanzarse en todo el camino. Sin ningún tipo de duda o vacilación, se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de Twilight.

La sensación fue electrizante para Twilight. A pesar de la conmoción, ella se pegó al futon, demasiada aturdida para moverse.

Tan pronto como Fluttershy rompio el beso, ella entonces se inclinó y pasó la lengua por el cuerno de Twilight, suavemente lamiendo para arriba como un helado.

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿Que haces...?

Twilight dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Fluttershy envolvió sus labios alrededor de su cuerno, chupando con placer. El pequeño pegaso se maravilló con el cuerno de Twilight que comenso a entrar en calor en la boca como si estuviera viva.

Fluttershy: Por favor, deje de hacerlo. Me estás haciendo...

Fluttershy saco de su boca el cuerno, dejando escapar un suspiro de alegría.

Fluttershy: Twilight , ¿por qué tu cuerno se calienta cuando lo chupo?

Twilight vaciló antes de contestar, desconcertado por la extraña pregunta.

Twilight: Uh... mi cuerno siempre se calienta cuando uso la magia.

Fluttershy: Pero no se está usando la magia ahora, ¿verdad?

Twilight: !N-No! Mi cuerno es sólo sensible, eso es todo. Es que mi magia se puede activar cuando se estimula.

Fluttershy se inclinó, una mirada soñadora en sus ojos esmeralda.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Porque para todos los unicornios, nuestra magia es impulsado por... (Twilight comenzó a ruborizarse), nuestras pasiones, y cuando lo lames, tiendo a sentirme... emocionado.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Fluttershy se inclinó para otro lamer. Twilight nerviosamente retrocedió.

Twilight: En realidad no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

Fluttershy: Pero yo quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Twilight: Por supuesto, cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Fluttershy comenzó a ponerse de un rojo brillante de nuevo.

Fluttershy: Yo quiero que seas mi primera...

Twilight: En primer lugar, ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: Yo-yo he oído que hay otro uso para el cuerno de un unicornio.

Twilight: Oh. (La cara de Twilight se puso rojo) No tenía ni idea de que supieras ese tipo de cosas. Pero ¿por qué yo?

Fluttershy: Porque, (Fluttershy se inclinó y suavemente empujó Twilight en el futón, su boca se cierne junto a la oreja de Twilight, susurrando) Te amo.

El cuerpo de Twilight estaba tan rígido como un árbol, con la boca abierta y cerrada balanceándose como un pez boqueando por el agua, mientras trataba en vano de hablar. Mientras que ella sentía a Fluttershy lamer su cuerno nuevamente, emociones intensas comenzaron a gobernar sus acciones. De repente, Fluttershy, un pony que siempre había pensado tan dulce e inocente, se habia vuelto tan sensual.

Twilight: Fluttershy, yo...

Fluttershy: Sí...

Como Twilight se sentó, ella usó un casco para sentar a Fluttershy sobre su espalda. A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, la calidez de su cuerno la volvía loca de lujuria, y ella no pudo contenerse mas.

Twilight: Fluttershy, esta noche, te voy a convertir en una yegua.

Fluttershy suspiró con deleite, sus alas extendidas sobre el futón, haciéndola parecer un ángel delicado.

En los pies del futon, Fluttershy se coloco en cuatro patas, con la nariz contra las sábanas.

Twilight: Quiero saber si te duele.

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. En ese momento, ella tuvo una apreciación de lo que era ser una manzana en un arbol. Ella estabilizó su respiración, sabiendo que tensa sólo haría que el dolor empeore. A pesar de su firme determinación, ella dejó escapar un suave grito cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

Twilight vaciló.

Twilight: ¿Estás bien?

Fluttershy: Y... Sí, no es tan malo. Sigue adelante.

Aunque Twilight nunca había hecho algo tan íntimo antes, para su sorpresa, ella fue capaz de continuar por instinto a pesar de la inusual posición que estaba. Pero su miedo desaparecia con cadacon cada coo y suspiro de placer que Fluttershy dejar salir.

Los gritos de Fluttershy se hicieron más fuertes como Twilight aceleró el ritmo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Twilight también dejó escapar sus propios gemidos de placer a pesar de sus intentos de moderación. Con cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuerno creció más y más calentandose con la magia que comenzó a acumular en el. Brillando de una luz púrpura suave, Twilight sintió una intensa energía a través de ella .

Fluttershy: !Twilight, se siente tan bien!

Gritó Fluttershy, todo su cuerpo sintio un cosquilleo de placer.

Twilight, aunque atrapado en el calor del momento, como Fluttershy, estaba luchando para mantener el control. Las energías de su cuerno se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso, casi como el momento en que levantó una pequeña osa. Su mente racional le dijo que se detuviera, pero su otro lado le dijo que continuara. Con un grito de placer, Twilight sintió que su magia se derrame fuera de la punta de su cuerno.

Fluttershy dejó escapar un aullido como ella llegó a su clímax. Las energías de Twilight corrían y se canalizaron a través de su cuerpo, con pura pasión. Una vez que las sensaciones pasaron, ella se derrumbó en el futón, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro .

Dos largos minutos pasaron antes de Twilight encuentrara la voluntad de liberarse. Al mirar hacia abajo a Fluttershy, se dio cuenta de que el pegaso se había quedado dormida, totalmente agotada. Sintiéndose demasiada cansada, Twilight se acurrucó junto a Fluttershy y levantó la manta sobre ellas dos. Después de tomar un segundo para admirar su nombre cosido en la tela, Twilight se derivó rápidamente en un profundo sueño, respirando el aroma de la melena de Fluttershy.

Mientras los dos amantes dormitaban en los brazos del otro, ninguno de ellos había soñado con su futuro. No fue sino hasta un par de semanas más tarde qué comenzaron a apreciar la gravedad de sus acciones fatídicas de aquella noche. Fue sólo entonces que se asume plenamente la verdad que iban a estar juntos...

_**...**_

Como pasaban los meses, se produjo el nerviosismo típico y la emoción que a menudo acompaña a una pareja en su posición. Aún así, los dos contaron sus bendiciones mientras esperaban, y el gran día llegó a finales del verano.

Era tarde en la noche y Fluttershy estaba en el hospital con una partera a su lado. Después de soportar horas de dolores extenuantes, la hora de la verdad por fin llegó, y Fluttershy estaba lista para jugar su papel en la maternidad.

Dr. Pezuña: Vamos, puja.

Al tiempo en que Fluttershy sintió otra contracción, y dio volvio a pujar, lanzando sudor de la cabeza. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no podía luchar contra sus gritos de agonía. A pesar de que ella volvio a pujar, ella gritó al techo como si pidiera misericordia.

Dr. Pezuña: Puedo ver la cabeza.

Twilight estaba junto a Fluttershy, su casco envuelto alrededor de la pezuña de Fluttershy, incapaz de hacer más para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Fluttershy soltó otro grito de dolor mientras pujaba nuevamente.

Dr. Pezuña: Estás tan cerca.

Anunció el Dr. Pezuña.

Con un último grito, Fluttershy pujo y sintió al bebé habandonando su cuerpo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír los gritos suaves de una potra recién nacida.

El Doctor corto con cuidado el cordón umbilical y envolvió a la potro en una manta. Sosteniendo la potra en alto con los dientes, para despues entregar el paquete a Fluttershy .

Dr. Pezuña: Felicitaciones. ¡Es una potra!

Fluttershy tomó ansiosamente a la potra en sus brazos. Movio un poco la manta para ver la melena de color rosa brillante de la potra. Removio un poco la manta revelando una capa de color púrpura oscuro. A medida que la potra miró a su madre, Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento cuando ella contempló esos grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Fluttershy: Ella es... hermosa.

Twilight puso un casco en el hombro de Fluttershy.

Twilight: Creo que está lista para caminar ahora.

Fluttershy usa un casco para enjugar una lágrima de su ojo como ella asintió con la cabeza.

En la antigüedad, un pony recién nacido tuvo que aprender a caminar minutos después del nacimiento, o bien ser un objetivo fácil para los depredadores. Hoy en día, huyendo de los depredadores ya no es una preocupación, pero ser testigo de un potro dar sus primeros pasos es un ritual que cada madre sigue participando.

Twilight coloca suavemente la potranca en una manta tendida en el suelo. A pesar del agotamiento y el dolor, Fluttershy se arrastró fuera de la cama para verla de cerca.

Twilight retiro cuidadosamente la manta de la potra, revelando un par de alas hermosas y delicadas sobre el lomo de la yegua.

Guiada por el instinto, la pequeño potra se empujó hacia arriba, con las piernas tambaleándose mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de gravedad. Cuando la yegua comenzó a balancearse de un lado, Twilight usa su cuerno para cogerla y ayudarla a levantarse. Con un grito de triunfo, la potranca se puso de pie sobre las cuatro patas tambaleantes.

Twilight: Esa es mi chica.

Dijo Twilight como ella cariñosamente acarició a su hija.

Twilight: Mamá está muy orgullosa.

Fluttershy se rió.

Fluttershy: ¿No quieres decir papá?

Twilight sonrojó.

_**The End.**_


End file.
